


Seigneur, je crois que j'ai pêché

by Maoko



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoko/pseuds/Maoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'histoire se passe en grande majorité pendant le bal du lycée, plus exactement dans les toilettes des filles. Quinn gifle Rachel sous le coup de la colère et a une révélation pour la moins surprenante...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seigneur, je crois que j'ai pêché

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seigneur, je crois que j'ai pêché](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30771) by NYsarahNY. 



> Cette fiction est écrite exclusivement par NYsarahNY, tous le mérite lui revient donc.  
> Je ne fais que partager son super travail ici!  
> L'original se trouve sur Fanfiction.net . Si vous désiré lui dire quelque mots. En sachant que tous commentaires écrit ici, lui seront rapporté. Merci de votre soutient et Bonne Lecture!!
> 
> PS : J'ai eu son autorisation!

* * *

_Le lendemain du bal, Église de Lima._

Quinn prit une grande respiration en regardant avec appréhension la grande et solide église qui se dressait devant elle. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, peu certaine en fin de compte de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Puis soudain, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, comme s'ils venaient de se souvenir qu'ils portaient le poids du ciel.

Quinn grimaça.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était vraiment mal barrée. La jeune fille monta les marches puis ouvrit avec hésitation la grande porte de l'église qui grinça bruyamment. Elle se racla la gorge en voyant une vieille dame lui lancer un regard noir puis s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers un homme appartenant à l'église nommée Georges. Elle le connaissait depuis sa naissance, pour tout dire, c'était lui qui l'avait baptisé. Il leva la tête de son registre et lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux. Le ventre de Quinn se tordit douloureusement.

« Bonjour mon père » le salua-t-elle à voix basse de peur que sa voix ne l'a trahisse.

Le sourire de Georges sembla s'agrandir, il fit quelques pas vers elle et lui baissa tendrement le front. Quinn sentit aussitôt les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant ce geste d'affection. Dieu, qu'était-elle entrain de faire ?

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue ma chère Quinn ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en allant allumer une bougie. Quinn baissa légèrement la tête. Devait-elle le lui dire ?

« Je... j'aimerais me confesser mon père » répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Alerté, Georges releva le regard et croisa celui incertain de Quinn qui se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Quinn ? » s'enquit-il en la regardant avec inquiétude.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de me confesser » lâcha-t-elle, le souffle court en tripotant la bandoulière de son sac à main sans grande conviction.

Georges lança un regard circulaire à l'église puis lui fit signe d'aller prendre place dans le confessionnal. Quinn libéra un soupir de soulagement.

« Je te rejoins dans un instant » lui dit-il avant de rejoindre un de ses confrères plus loin.

La blonde s'avança tremblement vers le confessionnal puis prit place à l'intérieur et s'assit sagement. Elle tourna la tête et se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en voyant le petit grillage qui lui permettait de communiquer avec Georges. Elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour à présent. Soudain elle vit Georges prendre place de l'autre coté et prit une grande respiration.

« Je t'écoute mon enfant ».

« Je crois que j'ai pêché » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, les poings serrés autour de son sac à main posé sur ses genoux.

« Quinn, je doute fortement que t- »

« Laissez-moi finir mon père parce que je ne sais pas si j'en aurais encore la force dans quelques minutes » le coupa-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Très bien, confesses-toi mon enfant ».

« C'était au bal du lycée, hier soir pour être plus exacte. J'étais sûre de remporter la couronne et puis j'avais comme partenaire Finn Hudson, le quaterback du lycée alors toutes les chances étaient de notre coté, cependant tout à mal tourné...

_Le soir du bal, lycée McKinley._

Quinn posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Finn essayant de faire abstraction du fait qu'il était largement trop grand pour qu'elle soit à l'aise. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se laisser bercer par la musique tandis que Finn ne cessait de trébucher sur ses pieds. Elle aurait dû lui faire prendre plus de cours de danse. La jeune fille fonça des sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit le quaterback tournait plusieurs fois la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour en savoir la cause. Ce qu'elle trouva l'a révulsa.

Rachel Berry dans les bras de Jessie St James.

Quinn serra les dents tandis que ses mains se crispaient autour des épaules de son partenaire. Comment Rachel pouvait-elle danser avec St James alors que celui-ci l'avait humilié comme elle n'avait jamais osé le faire ? Comment Rachel pouvait-elle pardonner si facilement à cette pourriture ?

Quinn fronça des sourcils.

Depuis quand se souciait-elle des fréquentations que pouvait bien avoir Berry ? La jeune fille grimaça de douleur lorsque la prise de Finn sur sa taille commença à lui faire mal.

« Finn, ta main » grogna-t-elle entre ses dents serrés.

Aussitôt la prise se relâcha mais la tension dans le corps de Quinn ne fit qu'augmenter en voyant Rachel se presser un peu plus contre St James qui avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Quinn pinça les lèvres. Elle lui aurait fait ravaler ce sourire à lui... La blonde roula des yeux en sentant Finn se raidir à son tour.

Ils étaient vraiment pitoyables.

Soudain elle croisa le regard de Rachel et sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'elle comprit que la brune ne détournerait pas les yeux cette fois-ci. Elle haussa un sourcil et releva légèrement le menton face au comportement de Rachel mais cette dernière se contenta de la fixer.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Était-elle entrain de rêver ou Rachel Berry était-elle bel et bien entrain de la défier du regard ? Soudain Finn les firent tourner sur eux-mêmes et Quinn ne vit plus Rachel. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle se sentit déçu. Le jeune quaterback se mit à trembler contre elle la faisant grincer des dents. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules du jeune homme qui ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Oh non, même pas en rêve ! Hors de question qu'il gâche la soirée qu'elle avait tant rêvée.

« Jessie... arrête... » gloussa Rachel à quelques mètres d'eux.

Quinn se raidit brusquement et jeta un coup d'œil à Rachel avant de laisser échapper un petit grognement, les yeux plissés en voyant St James essayer d'embrasser Rachel. Pour qui se prenait-il ce petit- »

« Hé, t'as pas entendu ce qu'elle t'as dit ?! » cria soudain Finn en se détachant d'elle. Quinn écarquilla les yeux et jura sous son souffle en attrapant le bras de Finn pour le retenir.

« Pas ce soir, s'il-te plaît Finn » le supplia-t-elle à voix basse, les yeux fixés sur Rachel qui la regardait aussi.

« Écoutes mec je sais que tu as encore le béguin pour elle, mais elle n'est pas à toi, compris ? » lâcha St James, son sourire narquois toujours accroché aux lèvres tandis que son corps transpirait la confiance et l'arrogance.

Quinn aurait bien voulut le remettre à sa place en ce moment. Par exemple en mettant sa main sur sa figure de loser.

Finn dévisagea avec incrédulité et colère St James avant de serrer les poings. Quinn continua de fusiller du regard St James.

Quel abruti.

« Ne l'écoutes pas Finn, il fait ça pour te provoquer » glissa Quinn à l'oreille du quaterback qui continuait de fixer Jessie d'un air haineux et assassin.

Quinn déglutit difficilement. Elle vit Rachel gronder sur Jessie et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petite sourire à cette vision qui se fana très vite en comprenant ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Elle devait se reprendre. Et vite.

« Jessie qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis... non, pas ici... » murmura Rachel en reculant sa tête tandis que St James l'embrassait dans le cou.

Le sang de Quinn ne fit qu'un tour en voyant cela et elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait relâché sa prise sur Finn qui se jeta sur Jessie en poussant un cri. Quinn recula d'un pas, en regardant d'un air hébété les deux jeunes hommes se bagarrer puis elle vit Rachel, les mains posés sur la bouche, un air effrayé sur le visage.

Quinn serra les poings.

« T'approches pas d'elle connard ! » hurla Finn en décrochant une droite à James qui poussa un cri de douleur avant de frapper à son tour le quaterback au ventre.

Quinn détourna le yeux d'un air désespéré. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. Ça ne _devait_ pas se passer comme ça. La musique s'arrêta brusquement brusquement et la foule d'étudiants se mit à les dévisager. Quinn roula des yeux en voyant quelques losers filmer la scène de leur portable avec des yeux avides.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû les dévisager ainsi, ils auraient les admirer. Quinn Fabray et Finn Hudson, le couple parfait du lycée.

A présent, Quinn avait plutôt l'impression que c'était Quinn Fabray et Finn Hudson, le couple déchue, le couple en _carton_.

« Hé ! Vous deux ! Dehors ! » hurla Sue Sylvester en les séparant.

Quinn écarquilla les yeux et se mit à paniquer. Comment ça dehors ? Finn et elle devaient se présenter dans moins de dix minutes sur l'estrade pour être couronner roi et reine. Il était hors de question que Finn aille dehors. Elle était si près du but.

« Coach c'est impossible, Finn et moi devons- »

« Tout de suite ! » la coupa brusquement Sue Sylvester en l'ignorant.

Finn toucha sa joue gonflé et grimaça avant de jeter un regard honteux vers Quinn.

« Je suis désolé Quinn » marmonna-t-il avant de sortir du gymnase suivit de près par St James qui se tenait d'une main son nez en sang. Quinn regarda autour d'elle et lança un regard noir à la foule qui la fixait avec appréhension. N'avaient-ils donc pas mieux à faire que de la regarder ainsi ?! Avec _pitié_ ?

« Quinn, j-je... je m'excuse... Jessie n'aurait jamais dû- »

« Tait-toi » l'interrompit la blonde, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre Berry se confondre en excuses en ce moment. La jeune fille passa devant la brune et se mit à courir jusqu'à trouver les toilettes des filles et y rentrer. Elle se posta devant le miroir et regarda son reflet avant de détourner les yeux. Tout ça, c'était à cause de Berry. La porte s'ouvrit mais Quinn nu pas la force de regarder pour voir qui venait d'entrer.

« Quinn... ».

Oh Dieu, il manquait plus que ça... La jeune fille roula des yeux.

« Laisses-moi » lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, les yeux rivés sur le robinet légèrement rouillé.

« Je suis désolé... » s'excusa Rachel à quelques mètres d'elle, les yeux suppliants. Quinn ferma les yeux en tenta de retenir ses larmes. Elle était désolée, hein ? Désolée d'avoir détruit son rêve ? Désolée d'avoir gâché sa soirée ?

« Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre Berry » dit-elle entre ses dents serrés.

Mais elle sentit Rachel se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle et se raidit.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe ainsi, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Jessie et Finn se comporteraient ainsi » la supplia Rachel.

Quinn ne dit rien.

« Je peux peut-être essayer de parler au coach Sylveste- »

« Non, non, non ! » cria Quinn en faisant volte-face pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de Rachel qui écarquilla les yeux « Ne dit plus rien Berry ! Tu m'entends ? ! » cria de nouveau la blonde tandis que des larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues.

« Q-Quinn... j-je » bégaya Rachel en reculant d'un pas en trébuchant.

« Quoi ?! Tu croyais que j'allais réagir comment en apprenant que mon partenaire ne pourrait pas concourir à mes cotés pour la couronne du roi et de la reine parce qu'il ne peut pas s'abstenir de te regarder pendant quelques heures, hein ? Depuis des années j'attends avec impatience cette soirée ! Et toi, tu oses te ramener avec ce St James de loser au bal du lycée pour provoquer Finn ! » hurla Quinn en lâchant un sanglot entre deux mots.

« Quoi ? Non, je n'ai jamais voulu- »

« J'ai dit la fermes ! » hurla Quinn, les yeux vitreux et le visage rouge de colère en s'avançant de deux pas vers Rachel qui recula en trébuchant « Pour qui tu te prends Berry ?! Tu croyais sérieusement que j'allais t'accueillir les bras ouverts alors que tu viens de détruire mon rêve ?! » reprit-elle la respiration courte tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait et se levait rapidement.

« M- »

CLACK.

Rachel cligna des yeux en tenant sa joue rouge et douloureuse d'une main tremblante. Elle dévisagea Quinn qui regardait avec horreur sa main légèrement rouge. La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais s'arrêta-net en croisant le regard de Rachel.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Et avant même que Quinn sache ce qu'elle faisait, ses lèvres étaient sur celles de Rachel. Cette dernière poussa un cri de surprise et se figea contre la porte d'un WC. Quinn mordilla la lèvre inférieure de la brune pour la faire sortir de son mutisme la faisant haleter. La blonde soupira de contentement contre ces douces lèvres et tenta d'approfondir leur baiser alors que Rachel la regardait toujours avec des yeux écarquillés, le corps raide. Quinn grogna et lécha la lèvre inférieure de Rachel la faisant gémir. Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de la cheerleader à ce son. Elle voulut aussitôt l'entendre de nouveau et plaqua son corps de plus en plus chaud contre celui de la brune qui trembla doucement contre elle.

« Qu'est-ce... _Oh_... Quinn... Pourquoi... _Seigneur_... » balbutia confusément Rachel, la tête en arrière et la bouche entrouverte tandis que Quinn lui parsemait son cou de baisers de plus en plus insistants. Quinn eut un sourire narquois en entendant une nouvelle fois Rachel gémir sous ses baisers et suça soudain son point d'impulsion.

 _Dur_.

Le corps de Rachel se mit à vibrer contre le sien tandis qu'une main s'enfouissait dans ses cheveux blonds pour qu'elle ne s'arrête pas.

« Q-Quinn... As-tu bu ? Parce- _Ooh_... Ou as-tu appris à faire ça ? » lui demanda Rachel d'une voix aiguë alors qu'elle continuait de sucer énergiquement son point d'impulsion comme si c'était la dernière fois. La jeune fille lécha la tache légèrement foncé sur la jolie peau bronzé de Rachel et elle ne put s'empêcher de lécher ses lèvres en admirant son œuvre. L'idée que Rachel lui appartienne la rendait bizarrement toute excitée...

« J'ai... j'ai un petit-ami Q-Quinn » La cheerleader haussa un sourcil à cela en regardant avec amusement Rachel se débattre avec ses propres mots « E-enfin Jessie est un potentiel petit-ami et ce que tu est entrain de faire pourrait sérieusement entraver toutes mes chances que j'ai avec lui alors je... j'aimerais... non, je te demande... non, lâches moi immédiatement ou je cris ! » la menaça Rachel en prenant de profondes respirations face au regard sombre de désir de Quinn.

« Je croyais que tu avais un sifflet » protesta cette dernière en penchant légèrement la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur la marque qu'elle venait de faire sur le cou de la brune. Elle se mordit pensivement la lèvre inférieure Dieu, c'était vraiment du grand art. Ce contraste la rendait folle et elle se jura aussitôt d'en refaire d'autres comme celle-ci.

« E-eh bien... je pensais que je n'aurais pas besoin d'avoir recours à l'extrême mais saches que je n'hésiterais pas à le faire si tu m'attaque de nouveau Quinn ! ».

« Dieu, tu prononces si bien mon prénom » grogna Quinn avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de Rachel qui poussa un nouveau cri de surprise.

La cheerleader mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure de la brune qui tentait de la repousser avec ses mains sur ses épaules sans grand succès. Cependant les deux jeunes filles savaient pertinemment que si Rachel aurait réellement voulut s'échapper, elle aurait réussi. Quinn moula ses lèvres avec une avidité et une faim qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant contre celles de Rachel qui répondait de plus en plus à ses caresses à son plus grand plaisir. Ses mains effleurèrent doucement les bras de la jeune fille contre elle lui provoquant la chair de poule.

« J-je... pense... toujours que tu... Aaah... as bu Q-Quinn » bégaya Rachel, la respiration sifflante lorsque les lèvres de Quinn se détachèrent brièvement des siennes pour lui adresser un sourire séduisant qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Ai-je l'air d'être ivre Rachel ? » lui demanda Quinn d'une voix rauque en haussant un sourcil avant de laisser ses yeux divaguer sur le corps de la brune qui rougit sous l'attention « Parce que _putain_ , je ne pense pas que ma vision es était un jour _si_ parfaite... » grogna la blonde avant de s'attaquer de nouveau à son cou.

« V-vraiment ? » demanda la chanteuse en fermant les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une langue lécher avidement chaque parcelle de la peau de son cou.

« Vraiment » répéta Quinn contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois-ci, Rachel ne résista pas lorsque la blonde lui demanda l'autorisation et entrouvrit ses lèvres tandis que la langue de Quinn s'élancer rapidement dans sa bouche la faisant gémir. Ses bras se retrouvèrent bientôt autour du cou de la cheerleader en espérant la rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Les hanches de Quinn rencontrèrent aussitôt les siennes la faisant haleter. Leur langues se caressèrent dans un premier temps avec hésitation puis glissèrent l'une contre l'autre dans un ballet essoufflé. Quinn se retira un instant pour respirer et posa son front contre celui de Rachel qui respirait bruyamment.

« Maintenant j'en suis sure, je suis entrain de rêver » marmonna la brune contre ses lèvres lui arrachant un petit gloussement.

« Alors qu'est-ce tu attends pour en profiter Berry ? » lui demanda Quinn en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure sous les yeux assombries de luxure de la brune puis elle colla ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Rachel « Si c'est un rêve, alors cela ne veut-il pas dire que tu peux tout faire et donc par extension que tu peux tout _me_ faire ? » lui glissa d'une voix séduisante la jeune fille.

Rachel gémit à cela et retourna rapidement leur position, plaquant Quinn contre la porte. La blonde eut un sourire à cela et regarda avec un sourcil haussé la jeune fille en face en se demandant si elle oserait le faire.

« Je peux tout faire, hein ? » fit Rachel, les yeux brillants d'une lueur qui excita encore plus Quinn « Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de te toucher Quinn... » soupira rêveusement Rachel avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alors fais-le » lui dit aussitôt la blonde avec un certain empressement avant de se pencher vers les lèvres de Rachel « Touches-moi ».

Rachel gémit de nouveau à la demande et se jeta sur les lèvres de Quinn sans une deuxième pensée. Quinn soupira de bonheur contre sa bouche avant de gémir lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse dénudée.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as envie que je te fasses Quinn... Dis-le moi et je le ferais » lui promit Rachel avant de plonger sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte de Quinn qui posa une main sur l'arrière-tête de la jeune fille. La langue de Rachel explora avidement sa bouche tandis que sa main remontait de plus en plus vers le centre en ébullition de Quinn qui gémissait.

« J-je... Oh Dieu _._.. _Rach_ ! » gémit-elle en arquant le dos lorsque Rachel pressa soudain son genou contre son entrejambe chauffé à bloc.

Quinn lança sa tête en arrière tandis que la jeune fille frottait activement son genou contre son entrejambe de plus en plus mouillée.

« Tu aimes ça Quinn ? » lui demanda Rachel au creux de son oreille.

« O-oui... J-je... plus... » lui demanda la blonde, la bouche ouverte avant de bouger ses hanches contre le genou de Rachel en étouffant ses gémissements de plaisir.

« Tu veux plus ? Plus quoi Quinn ? » demanda Rachel avant de lui lécher le lobe de son oreille la faisant soupirer.

« Je veux... mhm... je veux que tu me prennes contre cette porte Rach, j-je... Oh putain... je te veux à l'intérieur de moi » réussit-elle à dire entre deux gémissements avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de Rachel pour la ramener contre elle « J'ai besoin de t-toi ».

Rachel ferma un instant les yeux pour tenter de calmer la tension présente dans son bas-ventre. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée qu'elle pourrait être aussi excitée à l'idée d'entendre dire de la bouche de son tyran de la prendre dans les WC de son lycée. Mais maintenant... c'était une toute autre affaire.

« Tu veux que je te prennes ici Quinn, mmh ? Tu veux mes doigts à l'intérieur de toi, c'est ça que tu veux ? » lui susurra-t-elle contre son oreille tandis que sa main effleurait légèrement la culotte de Quinn qui ne cessait de se tortiller dans tous les sens pour sentir plus sa main.

« O-oui... _s'il-te plaît_ Rachel » la supplia-t-elle en haletant lorsqu'elle sentit deux doigts se glisser sous sa culotte pour venir frotter son clitoris « Oh mon Dieu... ».

Rachel embrassa tendrement sa joue tandis que ses deux doigts se faisaient de plus en plus présents. Elle n'avait jamais fait quelque comme ça, mais à en entendre Quinn et ses gémissements qui la mettait dans un état pas possible, elle se débrouillait assez bien. Oh et il ne fallait pas oublier l'excitation de la blonde qui brillait sur ses doigts.

« Tu es tellement mouillée pour moi Quinn » siffla-t-elle contre les lèvres légèrement boursouflés de la cheerleader qui hocha vaguement de la tête, les yeux vers le ciel.

« P-pour toi... Dieu j'ai tellement besoin de toi Rach... » gémit-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure attirant aussitôt le regard désireux de la chanteuse « Fais-moi _tienne_ Rach ».

Cette phrase enflamma Rachel qui, sans attendre une seconde de plus plongea deux doigts en Quinn. Celle-ci poussa un cri de surprise à la soudaine intrusion avant de gémir lorsque la chanteuse se mit à faire des vas et viens rapides et durs en elle.

« Ooh putain Rach ! » cria Quinn en entourant le cou de Rachel de ses bras tandis que celle-ci recouvrait de baisers le cou de la blonde.

« Tu aimes ça ? Tu aimes sentir mes doigts en toi Quinn ? » lui demanda Rachel en ignorant son poignet qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal sous l'inhabituel effort.

« O-oui... Jésus... j'aime tellement tes doigts » haleta la cheerleader en sentant la tension se faire de plus en plus présente, elle l'étouffait à présent « Je-oooh... » gémit-elle lorsque le pouce de Rachel se mit à frotter rapidement son clitoris.

« Détends-toi Quinn... je suis la » lui souffla doucement Rachel à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser à la tempe.

Quinn rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à trembler incontrôlablement en libérant un long râle de plaisir tandis que les vas et viens de Rachel ralentissait amplement. Dieu, elle était entrain de venir. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, Quinn collée contre la porte, les yeux fermés et la respiration haletante et Rachel, les doigts toujours enfouis en la blonde et le visage réfugiait dans son cou.

« Putain » soupira Quinn en rouvrant les yeux tandis que Rachel se mettait à glousser dans son cou la faisant légèrement sourire.

« C'est mon avis aussi » avoua Rachel en relevant légèrement la tête avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Laisses-moi te remercier » lui dit soudain Quinn en retournant leur position. Deux mains sur ses épaules l'arrêtèrent. Elle regarda avec interrogation Rachel tandis que celle-ci rougissait.

« Tu n'est pas obligé Quinn j-je... ».

« J'en ai envie Rach, Ok ? » lui fit-elle avec un doux sourire avant de l'embrasser langoureusement les faisant toutes deux gémir.

« Ok » soupira rêveusement Rachel. Quinn sourit puis déposa une traînée de baisers mouillés sur le cou de Rachel avant de se laisser tomber à genoux face à la jeune fille qui cligna des yeux, en la regardant avec confusion et perplexité.

« Quinn qu'est-ce que tu-Mhmm... » gémit Rachel lorsqu'elle sentit une langue titiller son clitoris. Ses mains s'enfouirent d'eux mêmes dans les beaux cheveux soyeux de la blonde qui sourit avant de lécher avidement l'entrejambe de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sentit ses jambes faiblirent mais résista à l'envie de glisser le long de la porte et se tint tant bien que mal sur ses pas tandis que la langue sur son clitoris glissait dangereusement près de son entrée. Rachel retint son souffle et attendit puis elle poussa un cri de frustration lorsque la langue s'éloigna la faisant rougir.

« Quelqu'un est impatient ? » se moqua Quinn en s'écartant légèrement d'elle avant de lécher ses lèvres et de replonger sur son centre mouillé.

« Quinn, je te jure que si tu ne met pas ta langue dans m-Aaah ! » cria-t-elle lorsque la langue de Quinn rentra en elle accompagné d'un doigt. Rachel gémit sans retenu tandis qu'elle voyait la tete de Quinn faire des vas et viens contre elle l'excitant encore plus.

« Ooh... je vais venir Quinn... J-je suis p-proche... » la prévint-elle, la respiration courte et les membres et légèrement engourdis à l'approche de son orgasme. Rachel ferma les yeux lorsque son ventre son serra et sa gorge libéra un long gémissement en venant sur la langue de Quinn qui n'avait pas arrêter ses vas et viens. La jeune cheerleader eut juste le temps de se reculer avant que Rachel ne glisse le long de la porte et se retrouve assise en face d'elle, les jambes écartées. Quinn se lécha les lèvres, goûtant une nouvelle fois l'excitation de Rachel.

« Tu es... délicieusement bonne Rach » la complimenta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux tandis que Rachel rougissait de plus belle face au compliment indécent.

« M-merci ? » fit-elle avec hésitation avant d'entendre le rire de Quinn.

Cette dernière secoua la tête avec un léger sourire puis se cala entre les jambes de Rachel avant de poser sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune fille en poussant un soupir de contentement. C'était fou comme le sexe pouvait faire libérer toute la tension et la colère qu'on avait en soi.

 _Surtout avec Rachel_ , pensa Quinn en se léchant de nouveau les lèvres avec un sourire. La cheerleader se détendit lorsqu'une main se mit à caresser ses cheveux et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle pourrait rester comme ça le restant de ses jours.

_Retour au présent._

Évidemment Quinn n'avait pas raconté son histoire dans les moindres détails. Elle se voyait mal dire au père Georges à quel point elle aurait voulu faire l'amour à Rachel toute la nuit et la marquer comme sienne parce qu'elle l'avait trouvé ultra chaude et sexy avec ses marques sur son cou et cette robe qui l'avait moulée dans tout les bons endroits, ses jambes interminables qu'elle avait rêvé d'avoir autour d'elle et cette bouche qu'elle...

Quinn secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se racla la gorge en rougissant furieusement. Elle s'éloignait du réel problème.

« Vous êtes toujours là mon père ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, n'osant jeter un coup d'œil au petit grillage qui permettait leur communication.

« Hmm... Oui, oui bien sur Quinn ! » s'écria son père d'une voix déboussolée.

Quinn sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il allait lui dire que c'était un monstre, qu'elle brûlerait en enfer.

« Est-ce un pêché d'aimer quelqu'un ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix fragile et tremblante, ses yeux fixés sur son sac à main « Est-ce que c'est si mal que ça mon père ? » s'enquit-elle en fermant les yeux, prête à entendre sa sentence.

Un soupir la fit se crisper un peu plus.

« Non... je présume qu'aimer quelqu'un n'est pas quelque chose qu'on pourrait qualifier de mal mon enfant, m-mais pardonnes-moi je suis encore confus de ta confession. Je veux dire, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, je pensais que... ».

« Mes parents, mon père..., mes parents m'ont crées à leur image. Une gentille bonne chrétienne destinée à épouser un bon parti et à rester sagement à la maison, prendre soin des enfants cependant je n'avais pas la même vision de la vie que la leur comme vous avez put le remarquer » lui souligna-t-elle en haussant les épaules « Alors, suis-je voué aux enfers mon père ? » osa-t-elle lui demander avec crainte et appréhension. Georges ouvrit le grillage la faisant sursauter de peur et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Ce n'est pas pour ce but que Dieu t'as crée Quinn, aimé une fille, c'est-a-dire une personne du même sexe que toi est quelque chose de... d'imprévu et même d'inhumain te diront certains de notre société. Une femme est faite pour être avec un homme, c'est essentiel à la reproduction, c'est comme ça que les choses doivent se dérouler » A ce point-la, des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Quinn « Mais je ne suis pas du même avis, je pense que chaque personne à le droit au bonheur, et si ton bonheur en va par cette relation que tu entretien avec cette jeune fille, je présume que... ce n'est pas un pêché ». Quinn libéra un sanglot de soulagement face à l'avis de Georges et s'empressa de sortir du confessionnal pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci mon père, merci... » pleura-t-elle dans ses bras tandis qu'il lui souriait avec bienveillance.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi mon enfant mais je pense que tu devrais t'en aller maintenant » lui dit-il en se détachant de la blonde. Celle-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur « Eh bien si tu es venue ici pour confesser un pêché, cela veut sans aucun doute dire que tu as repousser cette... charmante jeune fille, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Quinn rougit de honte et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures en se traitant mentalement d'idiote.

« Vous avez raison mon père, je l'ai... enfin je n'ai pas été très tendre avec elle après que nous ayons prit conscience de la grandeur de notre acte » lui avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Une main douce mais ferme se posa sur son épaule et elle leva le regard pour voir Georges lui adressa un sourire confiant et serein.

« Si cette jeune fille est fidèle à la description que tu m'as faite d'elle alors je suis certain qu'elle te pardonnera ton égarement et ton manque de confiance, cependant je ne traîneras pas si j'étais toi, les femmes sont de redoutables vengeresses » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avec amusement avant de s'éloigner après lui avoir baisé doucement le front.

Quinn prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et quitta l'église d'un pas déterminé. Elle était à présent prête à conquérir la jeune fille qui la mettait dans tous ses états et pour qui elle serait capable de tout faire.


End file.
